


You Are The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fresh Start: A New Start: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Grateful/Gratitude, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Outing, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Rachel takes Steve out to a surprise lunch, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*





	You Are The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Us:

*Summary: Rachel takes Steve out to a surprise lunch, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*

 

“Please be nice, Rachel, I really like this one, I am hoping to have a future with him”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams begged his ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, as they waited for his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, to come down the stairs.

 

“I promise that I will, Daniel, He is a special guy, Wonderful to me, Excellent to our children, I would stand for up for him at anytime”, The Beautiful British Woman said, & meaning every word. The Five-O Commander came down, & Danny gave him a smile, & kissed him.

 

“You will be okay”, The Loudmouth Detective told him softly in his ear, & they shared another kiss, & hugged each other, He went to Rachel, & asked, “Ready ?”, & he nodded, They went to their desired destination, where they are gonna have lunch, & talk too.

 

They got there, & were immediately shown to their seats, & ordered their food, & drinks. “Steve, I have something to tell you”, Rachel said, as she took a sip of her drink. The Former Seal nodded, & indicated for her to go on.

 

“I just want to thank you, You are the best thing that ever happen to us”, She said confessing to him, The Food came, & they ate, As they had their dessert, “We are _so_ glad that you are in our lives, & that you are family”, “I am glad that you are family, & in my life too”, & they had a great afternoon together.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
